1. Core Functions: The Administrative Core will be headed by Dr. Rockman who serves as the overall Program Director of this PPG. Administrative responsibilities of the Program Director include: 1. Following and implementing all guidelines for Program Project Grant support, including administering the budget in accordance with all NIH policies and recommendations of the NHLBI. 2. Monitor all Project and Core budgets in conjunction with Ms. Jennifer White, the PPG Administrative Manager. This will include preparation and planning of annual budgets and expenses. 3. Organize and lead the regular meetings of the Internal and External advisory committees. 4. Allocate travel funds among investigators of the PPG. The goal of the Program Project is to prioritize travel money to investigators presenting research at National meetings specifically related to the theme of the PPG. 5. Overall scientific coordination of the research objectives of the PPG, including plotting strategies for new ideas and research directions related to the central theme and potentially phasing out unproductive projects. This will be done in concert with input from both the Internal and External advisory committees. 6. Conduct and lead the weekly research data meetings that will be held for investigators, fellows and students involved in the different program Projects and Cores. 7. Work with the Administrative Manager on preparing annual reports and renewal applications to the NIH. The day-to-day operations of the Administrative Core will be handled by Ms. Jennifer White, who will serve as the Administrative Manager. She currently is the Grants Manager for Dr. Rockman and is quite adept at administrating all aspects of a large number of grants and funding sources. She will also assist Dr. Rockman with the following administrative duties associated: 1. Monitoring the financial status of the Program Project Grant and reconciling monthly reports from the Duke University Accounting Office, which will include resolving any accounting discrepancies and project expenditures. 2. Work with Dr. Rockman to prepare monthly and yearly financial reports. 3. Work with individual lab managers' form the various Projects and Cores to assure compliance on budgeting and ordering supplies, animals and reagents. As outlined in the Program Project Introduction, our organizational plan is that individual Projects and Cores will be responsible for daily and weekly ordering of supplies specific for the PPG but they will (on a monthly basis) prepare and submit updated expense reports to Ms. White for her reconciliation of the overall budgets and expenditure reports. 4. Work with Dr. Rockman on preparing the annual report and renewal applications to the NIH. 5. Organize all aspects including travel and meeting itinerary of the yearly visits of the External Advisory Committee.